1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to labels and more specifically it relates to an erasable label kit for a video cassette, a computer floppy disk and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video cassettes and computer floppy disks are used over and over to record various programs, and as such, a changeable labelling system is very important so that programs recorded can be identified. At the present time adhesive paper strips are secured to the cassette and disk in which the location and identification of the program is written on the strip so that the contents can be readily identified. When the tape and disk is erased and another program recorded the original indicia must be crossed out, erased or another paper strip applied thereto.